Unique Celestialsapien/Alien X
Alien X! '--Alien X.' Unique Celestialsapiens/Alien X '''(His name, made up of "Alien", a reference to being an extraterrestrial life form, and a transformation, and "X", the roman numeral for 10, and referring to his mysteriousness, as well as the fact that he's Ben's tenth alien in Alien Force Tv series and a Unique Celestialsapien)is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Unique Celestialsapien/Alien X has three personalities: Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben, the 'voice of reason'. All three of these voices combine to form Alien X's speech. Otherwise, Alien X is silent. The only things he will say are what he will be doing - what Ben, Bellicus and Serena have agreed to do. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best. This leaves Alien X's body trapped in place, floating about a foot above the ground until an agreement is made. '''Appearance Unique Celestialsapien/Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. Later in the series it is implied that his starred body isn't simply 'aesthetic', but that Alien X, and by extension all Celestialsapiens are, or contain their own 'pocket universes', as Paradox was able to travel inside Alien X and speak to Ben whilst he was arguing with Serena and Bellicus before reversing the transformation. In Omniverse(Tv Series), Alien X is largely the same as before, but with minor changes. His chin is now bigger, his body is more muscular, his horns are smaller, and the stars on his body are brighter than before. Alien X wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities # Superhuman Physical Characteristics # Zero Gravity Movement # Absolute Condition # Mind Hive # Cosmic Entity Physiology # Universe Creation # Transcendent Alien Physiology # Universe Manipulation # Mentifery # Astronomical Object Manipulation # Life and Death Manipulation # Non-Corporeal Form # Black Hole Physiology # Reality Attacks # Size Manipulation # Absolute Strength # Absolute Will # Supernatural Life-Force #Power Augmentation #Cosmic Manipulation #Dimensional Manipulation #Nothingness Manipulation #Planet Destruction #Nigh-Omnipotence #Divided Mind #Invulnerability #Spatial Manipulation #Time Manipulation #Transcendent Physiology #Telekinesis #Replication #Mind Control #Pocket Dimension Manipulation #Nigh-Omniscient #Weapon Mode Powers and Abilities Describtion Alien X is Nigh-omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. Alien X can create time waves to reverse events. Alien X can create and recreate an entire universe at will.He is also nearly invulnerable, as he was completely unharmed when the Anihilaarg destroyed the universe around him. Alien X can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Alien X possesses telekinesis and is capable of deflecting energy attacks. Alien X can destroy a multiverse, but it would take six thoughts. Alien X can bond his power with other Celestialsapiens if they agreed. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. This weakness was referenced by Professor Paradox, when he revealed that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo transformed into Negative Alien X and was stuck motionless for nearly a year. In Omniverse(Tv Series), Ben still needs to consult Bellicus and Serena to get control, he's just better at it now. Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb his nigh-omnipotent powers. This was in fact Aggregor's master plan - he collected the powers of 5 aliens (Galapagus, Bivalvan, Andreas, Ra'ad, P'andor) from the Andromeda galaxy to gain access to the Map of Infinity, in order to gain access to the Forge of Creation so he could absorb the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien. Other Celestialsapiens, like the Galactic Gladiator, can harm Alien X. Even Alien X can't survive on Anur Vladias. His actions onto reality can be neutralized and reversed by the intervention of other Celestialsapiens. Exosuit Mode Trivia # In Alien Force(Tv Series), Ben served as the tie breaker for Alien X; if two of the personalities agreed on something, the motion was carried. In Omniverse(Tv Series), all three personalities must agree. # In Universe vs. Tennyson(Episode), Ben offers to let the two personalities argue between themselves for eternity if they give him full control over Alien X. Serena agrees, followed by an initially disagreeable Bellicus, giving Ben full control over Alien X. This is seen again in Weapon XI: Part 1(Episode).'' # In ''A Jolt from the Past(Episode), Rook speaks of Alien X, but believes he is just a rumor. Ben tries to convince him that Alien X is real, but Rook doesn't believe him and asks Ben to transform and show him, which Ben refused. However, on seeing Celestialsapiens and Alien X in Universe vs. Tennyson(Episode), Rook finally believes Ben. # Ben acknowledges Alien X as his most powerful alien, but concedes that transforming into him is not worth the cost. # Before Alien X appeared, the opening of Ben 10: Alien Force(Tv Series) showed only a silhouette of him, after he appeared, it showed his full picture. # In Andreas' Fault(Tv Series), a fan of Ben refers to the Alien X smoothie as a disappointment as well as saying it tastes like "filler." This is a reference to Alien X's constant standing in the series. # Ironically, in many promotional images of him, Alien X is posing dramatically (like in the openings to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Tv Series), while in the actual series, most of the time, he is frozen in a standing-up position. # Alien X was the first alien in Alien Force(Tv Series) to not be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. # Alien X is a Nano and a former NPC in the game FusionFall. # In Project Exonaut, Alien X is a level 10 suit.